Split Decisions
by Sandra Fingerut
Summary: Unsure


The idea for this story came from a dream I had one night after watching "Sybil", so as I frequently do when I come up with I consider a good piece, I get up, turn on my light, and write it down before I forget. I imagined first as in "Sybil" a person with multiple personalities, since she had male personalities within her, what if Severus Snape had a female personality within him. Furthermore being magical what if instead of dressing like one he actually, he would actually turn into one! This is what came to my twisted mind.

  
  


  
  


There was the feast, after the sorting hat had finished placing both himself, Severus Snape and Lily Evans in different houses. Severus in Slytherin House, Lily in Gryffindor House. The look that was exchanged between Lily and James Potter, who was put in the same house, told him more than he wanted to know. Although he had never spoken to Lily of his feelings, he knew being the type of twin he was that they could never be together no matter how much he wished it were possible.

In the corridor after the feast, Severus cornered Lily while she was walking back to the common room with James and his best friend Sirius Black, who had also been assigned to Gryffindor house.

An empath, Lily immediately knew what was happening. Both the expected and not so expected.

She asked James and Sirius to go ahead because she needed to speak to Severus alone. James was instantly jealous. (And to Sirius' great surprise so was he)!

Like Lily, Severus was an empath but he never seemed to read emotions correctly when Lily was around. He loved her more than he knew how to say. She was aware of this and now faced the difficult task of letting Severus know that they would never be the kind of couple he wanted to be, because although she cared for him it was not in way he did.

Unfortunately (or perhaps fortunately) at this point his twin emerged. They were hermaphrodite twins (joined magically by souls).

Lily was relieved. Perhaps she'd have better luck explaining this predicament she found herself in to Serena. Serena was the yin twin while Severus the yang.

*******************************************************************

Hiding behind a pillar Sirius saw Severus change, he felt relieved, realizing Severus was a hermaphrodite twin, and thus believing it was the internal female that had sparked his earlier feelings and he was not the pervert he feared he was.

  
  


  
  


Explaining her attraction to James, as well as how unnerved Lily was at the connection between herself and her brother might have been easier on Lily, but she knew her brother and what his reaction would be like no matter who was the bearer of the bad news. It would not be easy.

  
  


  
  


Unfortunately for Severus, who never quite figured it out, Sirius wasn't able to reconcile his feelings for Serena with the fact that Severus would always be ever-present (leaving Sirius feeling that he was in a three-way relationship) and was therefore unusually cruel in his pranks on Severus. Something Severus could never understand (nor James).

This led to an overwhelming hatred on the both Sirius' and Severus' parts, although Serena dearly loved both.

  
  


  
  


In the years that followed Lily and James had remained friends with both Serena and Severus. James still didn't know Serena and Severus were twins although he wondered why he never saw the brother and sister together. Severus still couldn't forgive how James indulged Sirius in his pranks, but managed to be civil for Lily's sake, which allowed him to find the courage within to go to Dumbledore and have them placed in hiding when his jealousy placed them in the dangerous predicament that they now were in.

  
  


  
  


James had realized that Severus was in love with his wife years earlier, which was something he found easy to understand, but when Severus, who now had more control over his change, closed his eyes and sent himself back while bringing Serena to the forefront showing how that they were one, almost caused James to have a coronary. (Especially since Serena was Harry's Godmother)!

Now he realized Serena and Sirius' love for each other and how it was Severus and Sirius struggling with the non-traditional aspects of a relationship. He knew that neither man was interest in the other, but neither could wrap their minds around the unique situation that they'd have to accept to be together.

Would they ever – could they ever?

*******************************************************************

Shortly after telling James about Severus, Serena found to her delight that Sirius could not deny himself any longer. The two soon married, hoping they'd find a way to make this work since he still could not reconcile himself to accept Severus although Severus had since married too. And although Serena tried she could not convince him that although in one body that they were two separate beings, and her brother was equally repulsed by him. She told him she was pregnant and once the child was born they could divorce if that was his wish. Her brothers' family in the Americas would raise the child. The little girl was named Kathyrn.

They two never had a chance to divorce because Serena had been the first line of defense at the Potters' that fateful night. 

Awaking as Severus, he found he could no longer feel his sisters' presence. Finding Lily on the floor, he felt both his heart and soul had been ripped from him and once he had no more tears left to cry, he took Serena's Godson to Dumbledore. He spoke of the extreme pain of his soul being ripped in two as his twin died and confessed je was Serena, Harry's Godmother and begged him to be taken to the muggle world to be with his Aunt.

Meanwhile, in shock, the widower, Sirius felt he deserved to go to Azkaban despite the fact he was guilty of no crime.


End file.
